The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, light emitting device package and lighting device.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices capable of generating various colors of light through the recombination of electrons and holes at junctions between first and second conductivity-type semiconductor layers when a current is applied thereto. Compared to light emitting devices based on filaments, such semiconductor light emitting devices have favorable characteristics such as a relatively long lifespans, low power consumption, excellent initial operating characteristics, and the like. Hence, demand for semiconductor light emitting devices is continuously increasing. In particular, group III nitride semiconductor devices capable of emitting blue light within short-wavelength region of the visible spectrum have recently come to prominence.
In the case of such semiconductor light emitting devices, a device structure in which an active layer is disposed between first and second conductivity-type semiconductor layers is generally used. In a case in which deterioration in film quality of an active layer such as agglomeration of particles and the like may occur at the time of growth of the active layer, characteristics of light emitted from light emitting devices may be degraded.